A Mother's Betrayel
by Tori Hanson
Summary: Hermione finds out that she is adopted and that molly Weasley had given her up for adoption and that she was jealous of the attention and devotion Hermione had gotten from the get go.On Hold trying to make sure that it's a good one. please stay tune. Also writing another story might be easier to write and this one will be on hold for a while
1. Chapter 1:The truth comes out

Hermione/Harry

Romance/Family

Rated: M+

**AN: ****AN: IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE HARRY/HERMIONE PAIRING THEN THIS STORY ISN'T FOR YOU AND PLEASE BE NICE ABOUT THE FLAMES. THAT WOULD BE NICE. IF YOU HAVE SOME SUGGESTIONS THEN THAT IS FINE. LET ME KNOW AND I WILL TRY MY BEST TO PUT IN SOME OF THE SUGGESTIONS AS BEST I CAN THANK YOU. **Harry are 15. Hermione, Fred, and George are17. Percy is 19. Charlie 21 and Bill 23 years old.

**Summary: Hermione finds out that she is adopted and that weasley's had another daughter. She finds out that she is that daughter. Her name is Lily James Weasley and that she is also the twins is sister. They are actually triplets. Molly took her away from them and said she was dead. Hermione was hidden in the muggle world but never knew where she ended up. Every on finds out the truth and turn away from Molly.**

CHAPTER ONE : A MOTHER'S BETRAYAL

Hermione was just sitting outside when she heard yelling. She went to see what the yelling was about when she got there. She saw that Harry and Ginny were arguing when Ginny suddenly noticed Hermione.

Ginny went to start fighting with Hermione when all of a sudden Hermione began to glow. Ginny was thrown backwards and when 'Moine stopped glowing and fell to the ground.

The others came into the room to see what the commission was about. They stopped when they saw another girl on the floor in what looked like Hermione's clothing. She had the weasley famous red hair. Arthur caught a glimpse of her face and knew that this was his little girl that his wife had told him had died long ago.

" Lily, Is that you?" Arthur asked. The girl looked up at him and said," , It's me, don't you recognize me? It's me Hermione."

" But you look just like fred and George except the female version of course." Arthur said while still looking at her. Just then Molly came into the room and saw Hermione." What the hell are you doing here you little whore?"

" Molly, It's me Hermione. Don't you recognize me?" Hermione asked.

" No, you are not Hermione you little whore and you need to leave here you don't belong here, Lily." Molly snapped coldly.

" So she is our Lily." Molly turned and looked at Arthur." Auther, She isn't our Lil..." But she was cut off." Yes she is and you lied to me all these years. You took her from me and the boys. Do you know how lonely the twins were. They wouldn't be the way they are so much if they had her in their life's from the get go and why is she in Ron and Harry's year instead of Fred and George's?"

" Because I made sure she looked like she was way younger." Molly sneered with a satisfied smirk on her face.

"I want a divorce and you will move out of this house. On the grounds that you took my child from me and you won't see a penny from because of that. You should have realized that I would have find out. You could also go to Askaban" Arthur said with a slight sneer on his face. Molly's face paled at what he said.

" Come on dad your going to divorce mom and have put in Askaban because of this little whore?" Ron and Ginny asked together." I mean so she family. You known mom longer and should come first."

" If that is the way you feel then you can either change your tune or go with your mother because we don't talk about family that way at all and you know that. Children always come first. No matter what." Arthur said. Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, and Harry nodded in agreement.

" Fine we'll go with mom because we don't want to be around that little whore and that is all she'll ever be." Ginny smirked.

" Well then I am sorry you feel that way but goodbye." Arthur said sadly.

Molly, Ron, and Ginny got their things together and left the house. They swore that they would have their revenge against the others.

Arthur and the others got Hermione up on her feet and hugged her close to her. After a while they broke apart and Arthur said," Li..Hermione It's been so long since I last saw you. You were just a baby when you were took away from us by Molly. Will you come to live with us and will want to go by Lily or just Hermione?"

"You can call me Lily if you want. I always liked that name and it happens to be Harry's mothers name. Do you mean like living with you all the time and not just visiting over the summer?" (This is where Hermione starts being called Lily or Lils) Lily asked. They all nodded. She threw her arms around Arthur's neck and hugged him tight." I love you guys. I am so happy I have five older brothers that are happy about me." Lily whispered.

After about twenty minutes of them hugging they all pulled back. " Mr-dad, What do we do now? I mean are you really want to divorce Molly?" Lily asked not feeling comfortable with calling Molly Mother.

" Yeah I am because there are some lines you just don't cross and taking a mans child from him is the one of the worst things possible to do." Mr. Weasley said looking at Lily with some much love.

The Twins went up to Lily and wraped their arms around her. " Lily, we're so happy that your coming back home to us and that it won't be just be the two of us." Fred said. " Yeah, We alway knew there was something missing with us but we couldn't place what it was and now that we know that it was you being with us all of the time. When We were around you we alway at peace and happy." George said.

"It's about time for dinner and I'll start making it." Lily said as she got out the twins grasp and went into the kitchen with the twins hot on her trail." Do you guys need anything?" She asked them.

" No, we can help you with the cooking and." George said trailing off and Fred continued," Cleaning up after dinner."

" Okay, but why do you want to be around me. You know that just because I'm your guys sister doesn't mean that my personality has changed at all. This just means that I'm going to be making you two and Harry do you homework." Lily explained while she got all that she would need for cooking and began to cook.

" Lils, we kind of figure that would and we want to make up for lost time. We've always loved you as a sister and now that your really our sister we want to really get to know you." Fred said and George nodded.

The rest of the family came in and smiled at Lily. They all decided to help her with dinner. After that was done and they had eaten. Lily, Fred and George cleaned up the kitchen and went up to the boy's room. They began to talk about themselves.

Fred and George found that Lily like to draw and that she wasn't as studies as she led everyone to believe. She had hobbies like bike riding and playing all kinds of sports for muggles.

Lily found out that the boy's weren't all about pranking and that they do like to read a good book. They also like to draw much like she does.

After hours they got tired and they fell asleep with Lily in between them. The rest of the Weasley family and Harry came up to find them and when they looked in the boy's room. They weren't all that surprised about the way they found them.

" Let them sleep and lets go to bed ourselves." Mr. Weasley said and the others nodded their head in agreement. They all went to the beds and fell into a peaceful slumber. Dreaming sweet dreams. Each different from the next person.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2:Some bonding comes about

******AN: IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE HARRY/HERMIONE PAIRING THEN THIS STORY ISN'T FOR YOU AND PLEASE BE NICE ABOUT THE FLAMES. THAT WOULD BE NICE. IF YOU HAVE SOME SUGGESTIONS THEN THAT IS FINE. LET ME KNOW AND I WILL TRY MY BEST TO PUT IN SOME OF THE SUGGESTIONS AS BEST I CAN THANK YOU. **

**Chapter 2**

The next morning Lily woke up extremely warm and in between two things. That's when she remembered what happened. She began to try and get out of the bed without waking up her brothers. Lily wanted to get up so she could make them all breakfast.

What she didn't know was that the boys were already awake. So when she began to move they decided to say together, " Lily, what are u doing?"

" Well i wanted to make you all breakfast and stuff." Lily answered after finally giving up on getting out of there grasp while they were sleeping or so she had thought." Well then, why don't the three of us get up and we'll help you get breakfast ready or whatever you need us to do." George said while he finally let go of Lily and started getting up. So did Fred.

Lily finally got up and went into what was now Ginny's old room and got dressed. When she was done getting dressed she came out only to find the boys**(the twins)** were waiting for her. So they went down stairs and went into the kitchen and saw their dad sitting there reading the daily profit. He looked up from it and smiled at seeing three of his eight children." Hey guys, What are u doing up this early in the morning?"

" Well, I wanted to get up to start break fast for everyone. What are you doing up. I didn't think you had work today so i figured that you would sleep in." Lily said while the boys said together," We wanted to continue hanging out with Lils so we got up with her."

"Well, while you three get started on breakfast. I am going to go see if I can get the other boys." Arthur said as he got up and left the kitchen as they began to find all the ingredients for breakfast and then began to make it.

They had decided to make eggs,hash browns, bacon. When they had just the bacon and hash browns to do was when the others came down the stair and into the kitchen. Bill went up to Lily and hugged her saying," morning little sister, how did you sleep last night?" While the others came up and hugged her good morning too.

" I slept great all thing considering. The boys and I slept on the same bed and were pretty comfortable." Lily answered back smiling back at them. She couldn't be leave that it was so easy to fall into a routine with the others. The one thing that made her sad was the fact that Ron and Ginny seem to hate her just as much as molly. Which was pretty sad considering they were family. But there wasn't much any of them could do about it.

Arthur looked at Lily seeing that she looked a little sad so he asked," What going on in that head of yours, Tiger Lily?"

" Huh, oh nothing just thinking about Molly,Ron, and Ginny."Lily answered back with a slight frown on her face then continued while she was fixing breakfast," I just can't understand why Molly and them hate me so much. I mean what did i ever do to make them hate me?"

" You didn't do anything wrong. what they did and feel was never your fault. Molly is a selfish woman who could never stand when someone had the attention that you had from the moment you were born. You like all you siblings were the most beautiful children from the moment you were born and molly couldn't stand you guys getting more attention then her. So she was spiteful toward the six of you. When she told us you were dead. It broke our hearts and she played the part of the grieving mother well. When Ron and Ginny were born she seem to interact differently with them. I could never understand it but decided to just leave it alone when i really should have pushed the subject with her maybe if I had we would have had you home with us sooner."

" Dad you can't punish or beat yourself over the what if's. All that will do is destroy you and everyone around you. All that will you do is let that woman win and that is what she wants. I know for a fact that you don't want that. Too be honest dad, we could never stand how she acted or treated you or any of us. She tried to control all of us and when it didn't work to some degree. She would scream or something to try to get her way. To be honest when she did that she seemed like a child." Bill said speaking for the first time this morning beside saying good morning to Lily and the boys." Yeah I have to agree with Bill to be honest. That was why I wanted to work in Romania. So that I would be far enough to finally be free of her need to control everything about all of us." Charlie added on to finish what Bill had said. While they were talking Lily, Fred and George had finished breakfast and had gotten it on the table for them all.

" Breakfast in served so dig in." Lily announced while smiling a small smile for them all. The others ended there conversations and began to eat. They all decided to have some conversations about all kinds of things. Like school subjects or likes and dislikes. When they were done eating breakfast. Lily got up to get the plates but Charlie told her not to worry about it that he would get it for her.

So Lily just sat back down saying a quick thank you and looked at her family. It was so weird that she went from being an only child to having five older brother. It made her really happy that now she wasn't alone anymore and that was exactly how she felt most of the time. She hated that feeling, the feeling of complete loneliness. But now she wouldn't be lonely any more because of her family. Now to figure out what to do with them later.

After the dishes were done the boys decided that they wanted to play Quidditch while Lily decided to just watch them. Their dad had told them that he was going to just sit with Lily and watch them play. While the others were getting their brooms Lily went to find a comfortable spot to sit and watch. She may not have strong love for Quidditch but she knew her siblings love the sport and would watch it with them or watch them. When they found a good spot they sat down and got comfortable. The boys all came out running from the shed with their broom and took off into the air. While they were busy playing Quidditch Arthur and Lily began to talk about how everything had seem to turn upside down and how hard it was to believe that Molly had betrayed them all by taking Lily away from them. They had a hard time figuring why she was jealous of Lily and not Ginny too. But then again Arthur kept a better watch on Ginny to an extent. Not to the extent that she was smothered just that she was safe.

Lily then said," I just don't think i will ever get why she did what she did and why Ron and Ginny are being the way they are either?" Arthur answered back with," It has lot to do with the fact that Ron has had a crush on you for a while now and now he has to come to terms with the fact you are his older sister. While Ginny is jealous of you and the fact you and Harry are close doesn't help." What they didn't know was the fact that they boys were talking about the situation up in the air.


	3. Chapter 3:Talking and eating

**AN: IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE HARRY/HERMIONE PAIRING THEN THIS STORY ISN'T FOR YOU AND PLEASE BE NICE ABOUT THE FLAMES. THAT WOULD BE NICE. IF YOU HAVE SOME SUGGESTIONS THEN THAT IS FINE. LET ME KNOW AND I WILL TRY MY BEST TO PUT IN SOME OF THE SUGGESTIONS AS BEST I CAN THANK YOU. SORRY IF I AM NOT UPDATING AS FAST AS I SHOULD BUT I HAVE TROUBLE WITH GETTING WHAT I AM THINKING OUT. SO IT TAKE TIME BARE WITH ME.  
**

**Chapter three**

Bill & the others were talking in the air saying," I just can't figure out what is wrong with that woman and those two kids. What did Lily ever do them. Ron had been her friend so had Ginny or so i thought but apparently I was wrong. What the hell else am I wrong about?" Charlie answered back with," I really don't know and to be honest I really don't want to know."

" I know what you mean but to be honest it would explain a lot of things that mu... i mean Molly did. I mean if you really think about it. Molly always tried to pit us against each other and when pitting us against each other wouldn't work. She would just talk down upon us and do just about anything she could to destroy us. I think that's why you two had moved away. So that you wouldn't have to deal with her cruelty but the one down side to you leaving was that it meant that she would turn her wrath upon the one's that were still around for it." Percy said finally speaking up for the first time since the whole thing had happened._' To be honest it was one of the reason's I had made sure to move as soon as I could to be away from her. The problem with what we did was that the youngers sibling had the deal with her. Which could destroy them. Not that she ever cared what it did to_ them._'_ Then continued with," What I just don't get is why did she get rid of Lily but keep Ginny. What was so different about Ginny that made her keep her."

" I think that from early on Molly could tell that Lily wouldn't be easy to force to form or anything so when that became clear. Molly got rid of Lily and she got rid of her like garbage which make me so mad because from what I can tell Lily is was of the nicest of people and would help anyone that needed it with in reason." George said with out Fred completing his sentence but Fred added his own on," When Ginny came a long I think she could see that Ginny would be easily manipulated so she would be ideal for any plans she had." Bill looked extremely green about that and was looking like he didn't want to have ever heard or thought about it. So did the others if they wanted to be honest. Which they were more then willing too.

After that they began to play Quidditch. While they were playing it Lily and Arthur were just talking about just about anything under the moon and stars. It seemed as if Lily had never been taken away from them by Molly. To be honest Arthur didn't think any of them would forgive Molly for what she had done. There were lines you just don't cross and she had crossed them. After what seemed to be hours Lily decided to go get lunch started while Arthur stayed to watch the game.

She went into the kitchen and began to make lunch. For today she just decided to make sandwiches. When she was done with that she called them all in. A couple of minutes later they all came in and sat down and began to eat.

When they were done eating. Bill, Charlie, and Percy decided to just go to the pond while Fred, George, and Lily were going to just go up to the boys room and just talk and stuff. Arthur was going out to the shed to work on some muggle object he had out there. While the others were preoccupied with what there were doing triples and Harry were up in the boys room with them drawing and talking about some of the stuff that no one really new about.

**AN: SORRY ABOUT THE SHORT CHAPTER. BUT IF YOU HAVE SOME THINGS YOU THINK MIGHT BE GOOD TO PUT IN THIS CHAPTER OR FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER LET ME KNOW.**


End file.
